Project XIII: Tokyo Babylon AD
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Guns, Girls, Booze, Cars, Explosives? Add them together and you get one very strange story for the MgM casts.
1. Chapter 1

**Maria-sama ga Miteru**

_Project XIII: Tokyo Babylon AD_

_**I own nothing but my broken mind…**_

_**The Casting-**Conducting by Author as a way to examine how to set the story and the plot (a brainless person trying to make a plot for a story, oh the irony)_

A quiet meeting room, filled with young girls and a few boys mingled in it though many kept to themselves as the boys doesn't really talk to the girls. All in all they're waiting for someone, almost all of the cast of _Maria-sama ga Miteru _were presented save for a few. They anxiously waited, holding their breathe and the sound of the doorknob turned and click open did everyone finally breathe out a sigh of relief.

Author: Hai... hai... I got most of the roles down now... 'skimming through the list with a raised brow, and finally looked up at the rest of the people in the room' As you know, I'm attempting to pull together a piece with you guys in it, but as you see that I have a tendency to axe the guys. Let's just have fun and pick the role you want when I call out the role, say something if you want it. Ready?

All: Yes... 'they all looked somewhat pale'

Author: First, the main character... um... the Mercenary... 'had a very amused look on the face'

Yoshino: 'raised hand' Me!

Author: Ogasawara Sachiko... man, you're a mouthful to say... 'took a pen and mark out the main role'

Yoshino: Hey!!! 'looked mad'

Author: Next is the... package...

Sei: What? I thought this is base on _Tokyo Babylon_ 'looked very amused'

Author: Fukuzawa Yumi... Now the package's uh... guardian...

Sei: 'eyes brighten' ohh.. me!!!

Author: Satou Sei, uh... not enough roles for everyone... 'looks up and saw the rest of the casts ready to kill and started sweating' I'll work something out, it's losely base on _Babylon AD_ but it's also not. Just putting down some ground work here, geez... 'put on glasses' Okay, since it's oozing with demonic aura in here, I shall get to work on the story and make sure to give you all a role in the story. 'murmured' _Just don't expect it to be good one..._

And so, the meeting was adjurned without further information on who else with be in the story or what the story is about. Let us pray that the author is not going into psycho mode and kill everyone, and Yumi could sense something onimous seeping from the author as we spoke. The feelings sent chills down her spine as she couldn't help but cling onto Sachiko's arm, fearing that being involve with this author might be life threatening for the entire MgM casts.

Of course, as we all know that the author clearly are a scattered brain, let us pray that this story make sense. _Hint: I laughed too much when I watched _Babylon AD_ but the actions are cool and I'm thinking of making a MgM action-pack story type. I'm bad with attempting magic and oozing romance, probably not my forte to say the best. Wish me luck and well, the casts of Maria-sama ga miteru luck too (they'll be needing a lot of it if I decided to do a piece on them)._


	2. Chapter 2

_I: The Package_

**_USA, 2121 A.D._**

Ogasawara Sachiko was slowly losing her patience, saying that she doesn't have one would be a lie. But these people are annoying, the fact that they kept on beating around the bushes and never really get to the damn point was grating on her nerves. Unlike her, Sachiko's mentor: Mizuno Yoko calmly listening to those buffoons blabbering on about nonsense, the woman with short raven black hair dressing in a normal business suit with the top button of her shirt undone. A pair of guns rested in its holster on her waist comfortably, she was a licensed guns owner and also a licensed mercenary. Sachiko on the other hand, preferred to kept her guns hidden under her jacket with a shoulder holster. Her flowing midnight tresses were tied back neatly just for this meeting only, she usually let it flow freely down her back.

"So you're saying that you wanted us to get the package to Japan safely," Mizuno Yoko spoke in a clear and calming voice. "Yes, her brother's home would be the best place for her right now. The governments are helpless with the situation, please help her." the man pleaded Yoko. Being in the CIA, he looked very desperate as his request was something very personal. "We've got everything prepared and the money are ready for wiring as soon as she's safely back in Japan with her brother, we beg of you please." the woman joined handing a photo to Youko, who took it and stared at it for a moment before sliding it over to Sachiko.

It was a photo of a family, smiling happily without a care in the world, something that Sachiko never known of. The girl in there caught her eyes, beautiful mocha eyes shone brightly, one of pure innocent and happiness. "What do you think?" Yoko asked her partner drawing Sachiko out of her trance. "A job is a job," the younger girl said with a light shrug of her shoulders. "Thank you, here's the location for the pickup and the keys to the car filled with gas and other things you'll need to make it from here to your destination," the man said handing a small bag to Youko. "Everything else is up to you to figure out," the woman added as they all stood up and left the restaurant.

The quiet drive home, Yoko was in deep thought about what to do since Japan is practically an ocean apart. Then an idea hit her, Yoko might be a mercenary but she do have some friends that can give her an advantage in things so this job will be easy. "If you don't want to come, you don't have to." Yoko suddenly said remembering that there's someone sitting in the passenger side. "Why would I not be going?" Sachiko asked coyly even though she was fully aware of what her mentor meant. "You're frowning Sachiko, and you usually frowned when it's something you dislike. As you mentor and senpai, I will not force you to come with me if you don't want to." Yoko said baiting the girl, she knew exactly what to say to bait the other girl into doing it even if she hated it. "I am going to go with you, and that's final." Sachiko fumed, she just couldn't believed that her senpai would even think about her not coming.

_Ah! Dammit, I fell into her trap again..._ Sachiko realized it a bit too late and Yoko was smirking at the girl's reaction when her brows started to furrow. Sachiko sighed inwardly cursing her own stupidity for falling into Yoko's trap, the woman really know how to get her worked up and it seemed to work every damn time. It really displeased her to no end for being too slow to grasp on Yoko's little scheme, because it was always after she got baited into it did she realized that was Yoko's plan all along.

That night, they shared a quiet meal and packed their things. Mostly the guns and other untraceable weapons and a few set of changing clothes, Sachiko spent the night cleaning her guns and practiced her drawing. That was part of being a mercenary, always training to remain the top-dog in a world where the strong survive and the weak live a life of Hell. She saw it with her own eyes, and Sachiko would never ever wanted to to be one of those bastards. _This is no time to think about the past, _Sachiko scolded herself as she get dressed. Jeans, shirt, shoulder holster, and a thigh-length jacket, this is who she is: a gunslinger and a murderer.

Downtown of Boston, though it looked more like a desert than a downtown as three fourth of the buildings had crumbled decades ago. Fukuzawa Yumi stiffled a yawn as the time was yet six in the morning, dressing in jeans, a white t-shirt and a thick red jacket, Yumi's brown hair were tied in two pigtails with white ribbons as she's still mourning the death of her parents. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, Yumi was caught off-guarded and jumped while let out a frightened scream. "Ahhh..." Yumi squealed, she couldn't help it though she knew only one person would ever do such a thing like that to her. "Sei-sama, you're going to give me a heart-attack one of these days if you don't stop doing that." Yumi complained, it was the same thing she said everytime Satou Sei hugged her from behind scaring her out of her mind.

"But Yumi-chan sounded so cute when I hugged her," Satou Sei replied rubbing her cheeks against the younger girl's cheeks. Her short blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, in her pale yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, black leather jacket and white sneakers, Satou Sei was tall and good-looking one could say she's handsome. She had known Yumi all of her life, they were in school together dispite their two years age gap. The two were fast pace friends as Sei liked to teased the girl while Yumi looked at Sei as an older sister and someone she confided to whenever there's something troubling her. It definitely was a strange relationship between them, even Yumi's little brother said so and Sei laughed at that because she knew it's true.

A car rolled up and Sei automatically went into defensive mode, the door opened and a young girl looking a bit younger than she is got out and stared at Yumi rather intently. Awkward slience ensued until the driver got out and looked over at Sei and Yumi, with a raised brow Sei wasn't sure she should smile or ready to block rain of bullets. She tighten her grip on Yumi a little, and the girl knew that her guardian was in defensive mode and she felt herself stiffened slightly.

"We're here to pick up Fukuzawa Yumi-san," the one with the short hair said politely as a small smile played across her pretty face. "I see," Sei replied with equal politeness but remain cautious still. "Wherever she goes, I goes." Sei said without loosen her hold on Yumi. "The you should best use a gun," the woman said nodding to the younger one. The one with long hair reached into her jacket and pulled out a gun, holding it by the barrel with the handle pointing toward Sei. "No thanks," Sei shook her head, just looking at the thing reminded her of her unpleasant pass. "Fine," the one with long hair grumbled putting her gun back and yanked the back door open.

So they quietly climbed in and drove off, not without having Yumi pried their names out of their mouth. The girl was at awe, she had never seen nor heard of female mercenaries before and this would be her first time seeing one... two to be exact. Ogasawara Sachiko, there's just something about that girl that made Yumi blushed lightly whenever she looked her way. She looked so pretty, elegant and graceful to be in this business, but then again Mizuno Yoko looked very beautiful to be one too.

_A/N: woo... this is not based off of Babylon AD or Tokyo Babylon, just the action part from Babylon AD and the whole deliverying part 'snickers and went to get some fire extinguishers'. Now let's do a little behind the scene..._

**_Behind the scene:_**

_Yumi: Uh... Sei-sama, you can let go of me now... 'sweatdrop'_

_Sei: But I must protect you from the guns using Sachiko... 'way into her role'_

_Yoko: 'spot Author and stride over' I hope you have a reason why you toss the setting in US, I remember the movie setting was in Russia and the main character walked in the rain in the opening..._

_Author: uh... that's too close to Japan, besides... 'looking thoughtful' ...this would make more room to introduce the others as things move along. 'whispered' honestly, I don't want to die by Yoshino's hands._

_Yoko: Oh, so this isn't really based off of that movie? 'sported a confused look'_

_Author: 'looked at Yoko with great amusement' Well, the setting and the starting of the story so far looked like it's based off of the movie... But! Once we get it more developed and things moved along properly, you'll see that it's less and less like the movie and more and more like... 'trailed off trying to think of a proper word to describe but can't seem to think of anything' Anyway, that's how it goes..._


	3. Chapter 3

_II: The Roadtrip or Roadkill?_

After a few hours of hitting the Interstate, a small missile cut through the air heading straight for them. "Incoming!" Sachiko raised her voice slightly after noticing the thing on her mirror. Yoko was quick enough to squerved off the road that the missile missed the car and hit the rock instead, it was a moment where at least one of the passengers panicked as fear flashed through her mocha eyes. "Oh damn..." Yoko murmured under her breath as she over on the small radar screen on the dashboard. There was at least a dozen of small red dots filling up the bottom of the screen that it looked frightening for any light-hearted person, she took in a deep breath and shift the car's gear into overdrive and put the pedal to the metal zooming through the hidden road of the overgrown forest.

Explosions kept on coming as bullets clinked against the metal car, Sei hugged Yumi as they both kept their head down ducking just in case the glass decided to give out on them. "Sachiko, turn on the data scramble and mix up their signal." Yoko said calmly while driving at neckbreaking speed. "Roger," the other nodded tabbing a few keys on the dashboard and revealed a small holographic monitor and keyboard. Skillfully, Sachiko maintained her cool exterior as she worked quickly to disrupt the missiles while looking into a block of data that seemed to be in some kind of encryption that even she can't decode.

"What is it?" Yoko asked without taking her eyes off the road. "I can't decode this," Sachiko replied attempting to hack the code but only to be denied once again. "Try 'Mother of the King is Isis' then," Sei said calmly after she took a glimpse of the codes. Sachiko did so and amazingly enough, that was the answer as the car morphed from a beat up looking car into a shinning metallic car before switching to stealth mode and disappeared from the enemies' radar completely.

It was peaceful for the rest of the drive since they lost their enemies, but once they're in California or what's left of it anyway, things turned from worse to horryingly bad. There were thugs and crackhead everywhere, people with guns and people shooting one another as well as people running people over for no reason. The state itself had become lawless since 2089, right after five major quakes hit the state and seperating it by a near ten miles from mainland. Suddenly, California become a half drowned state or island that is overrun by criminals since people moved inland after those quakes. Sachiko felt uneased once they crossed the bridge, and the sight of poorly dressed men with guns turned her guts inside out.

Slowly, Yoko pulled the car to an emptied parking space, "We're here." She killed the engine and got out of the car gracefully, the others remained silent as they followed her example. The burning neon lights of _Blood Bar_ flashed in bright red, the heavy metal doors remained close with a note on it. _Cause a fight and you might lose your life, _it seemed to be some kind of warning to the customers. Though Yumi was having a hard time to belief that anyone would take it seriously when everyone she'd seen looked like they're about to kill someone and this little note probably only acted as an encouragement to them.

Pushing the door open, the place was full just like Yoko had remembered it. A tall woman with short blonde hair was the first to noticed Yoko's presence and came to greet her, "Mizuno-san, it is good to see you again." Her Japanese was fluent and she looked very handsome, though her voice may be feminine and sweet. "Rei, how many times must I told you to just call me Yoko?" Yoko frowned at the young woman with a light smile on her elegant face. "My sincere apology," Hasekura Rei said giving Yoko a slight bow, she was too polite to be working at a bar and both Yumi and Sachiko mentally noted this at the same time. "Who might these beautiful people be?" Rei finally turned her attention to the others since she never seen any of them before. "Saitou Sei, Fukuzawa Yumi, and my partner: Sachiko." Yoko replied skipping Sachiko's last name on purpose.

"What the hell do you mean you ain't got no Vodka?" someone raised his voice in the back of the bar or rather at the counter. "Like I said, we don't have any." A confident reply with a hint of irritation within it, and Yoko couldn't help but raised a brow and Rei gave a nervous smile. "You lying little bitch, it's right there on the shelf!" the man was practically shouting as he pointed to a bottle just a little bit above and behind the bartender. "Look, you piece of shit..." the bartender leaned over the counter and grabbed the man by his shirt. "When I said there's no Vodka, there's no Vodka until you pay your bill. Capisce?" the bartender said dangerously as fire sparked in her brown eyes causing her to looked every inch dangerous as a man with a gun. "Y-yes ma'am..." he stuttered. "Good," she let go of him and smiled. "Now pay up!" she demanded and the man pulled out roll of a hundred dollar bills and handed it over to her. "Thank you, enjoy your vodka..." she smiled pouring him a glass of vodka.

"She's a scary girl," Sei commented and the others nodded in unison agreeing with her immediately. "That's Yoshino for you, always tough even though she looked very fragile and girly." Yoko explained and Rei nodded. "But I guess look can be decieving," Yoko laughed lightly while Sei just smirked at her comment. The fun filling moment was quickly tossed away when someone pulled Yumi away from the group, she let out a surprised yelp and Sachiko went into protective mode by drawing her guns and shot the perpetrator without blinking. Her actions caused an uproar in the bar, many guns were drawns and pointed in her direction.


	4. Chapter 4

_III: Damsels in Distress?!_

Suddenly, something really heavy seemed to have dropped from the ceiling, and everyone turned their attention to the source of the loud noise. The bartender had leaped out from behind the counter and dropped a heavy looking spike club onto the floor, leaving permanent damage on it. She looked very angry and the men quickly withdrawn their weapons, nervously they smiled while sweating heavily as she dragged the things behind her.

"I don't care what or who you are, but once you step through that door, you're mine. The lot of you, just because you see a cute girl, doesn't mean you have the right to grope her or so much as touch her. Do we understand each other?" the bartender said glaring at everyone in the room. "Yes ma'am…" they all whimpered like a whipped puppy. "Good," she smiled her charming smile that got everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"You ladies, come with me…" her eyes turned slit again as she turned and headed for the back of the bar as a few people rushed out to took over her job. The others followed, Sachiko put her guns away and pulled Yumi along with her, her hand on the girl's waist as a sign of protectiveness. Yumi didn't dare to look up at her savior as so she tried her best to keep up with the other woman's pace while keeping her eyes on the floor the whole time.

"Mizuno-sama, I would expected you to be briefing them about starting trouble in here. This place isn't heaven, and it's far from the well-mannered civilization. And you," the girl eyed Sachiko angrily. "Yoshino-chan, calm down please." Rei tried to make peace with her cousin. "You're too soft Rei-chan; remember that I run this place. So do not speak without my permission on this matter," Shimazu Yoshino said in a slightly loud voice causing Rei to cringe lightly for reminding her of their position in this place.

"Well, you're a beautiful girl. What's your name?" Yoshino asked once she took notice of Yumi and approached her. The girl is a total tomboy even though she looked very girly and a bit distracted when something caught her eyes which were rarely. "Fu-Fukuzawa Yumi…" Yumi said meekly hiding behind Sachiko.

"Yumi-san isn't it? What would a girl like you doing in this part of the world, hm?" Yoshino asked with a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. "Heheh… Could it be that you're running away with this scary lady here?" she smirked seeing Yumi's cheeks colored a bit while her protector got all tensed.

"Yoshino," Rei reprimanded the other girl. "Relax Rei-chan," Yoshino waving her hand at her cousin as she turned her gaze back to Sachiko. "You're Ogasawara Sachiko, I've heard a lot about you." Yoshino paused seeing the tense look on both Yoko and Sachiko's face. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Yoshino turned dead serious suddenly as she moved behind her oak desk and flopped down on the chair. "After all, Yoko-sama rarely comes here if it's not business. Don't you agree?" the girl was sharp and definitely preferred to go straight into business.

"As simple as always," Yoko smiled warmly at Yoshino. "You're as complex as usual," Yoshino snorted. "We need transportation to Japan, can you do it?" Yoko said grabbing a chair and sat down elegantly. "For the right price," the girl was cunning. "Yoshino…" Rei interrupted. "Business is business Rei," Yoko said raising her hand up to silence the blonde woman.

Reaching into her vest's pocket, Yoko pulled out a thin green looking credit card with a hue blue strip on it. Adjusting the strip, Yoko set it to the number five-hundred before adding on another strip in the thousand digits. "Half a million now and the other half when we reach Japan," Yoko said slipping the card across the smooth surface of the table. "Deal, head up the stairs and shower. We'll get the foods deliver to your room, and I will let you know when the transportation will be available to take you four to Japan. Don't worry; the boarding fees are waved since we've known you for sometimes Yoko-sama." Yoshino grinned as she took the card and pocket it without examining it.

"Wait, you're not going to check if the amount is right?" Sei finally said as she had been quiet since the shooting. "I trust her, besides…" Yoshino paused again. "This money doesn't go to me but the person that will be transporting you guys, and believe me it's not wise to cross _her._" Yoshino spoke with seriousness.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room before Yoshino going into her tales of horror." Rei injected as she opened the door disrupting the eerie tension in the room. "N-nice to meet you," Yumi gave a bow before leaving with the others. Yoshino burst out laughing once everyone left the room, "Yumi-san, you're such an interesting character, but hidden behind your innocent is a weapon that could destroy mankind. After all," Yoshino rested her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together. "You are the key and she is the weapon," Yoshino said as her face darken hiding half of her face behind her hands.

"So uhh… what is it that your cousin was going to say?" Sei asked some times after they left the room, her curiosity wanted to know what Yoshino was talking. "When you entered the bar, did you notice a skull hanging on the very first window on the right?" Rei asked leading the way up the steps. "That? I thought it was a toy," Sei said dismissingly. "Oh it's from Teeder, you remember Naveliz Teeder, Yoko-sama?" Rei asked in a soothing voice.

"You mean the scamming Teeder?" Yoko asked with a raised brow once they made it to the second floor and into the large hallway. "He double-crossed our business partner, and well… we got his skull as a souvenir." Rei shrugged. "She boned him?" Sei injected again sounding a bit surprised. "She fed him to the piranhas, saying something about killing him would dirty her ship." Rei nodded her head and Yumi couldn't help but clung onto Sei's arm nervously.

Under Yoko's ruling, Sachiko and Yumi stayed in the same room as she and Sei shared the room across from them. Sei totally didn't mind it a single bit, who would mind when you're rooming with a woman who got a sexy body, not Sei. Yumi showered and then Sachiko, neither so much talked to one another, Sachiko being a loner while Yumi being the timid and shy girl.

"A-are you a professional hitman?" Yumi squeaked while watching Sachiko cleaning her guns. "I'm a mercenary by trade," Sachiko replied looking up at Yumi's eyes. Those big mocha eyes captured her soul; unconsciously Sachiko licked her lips that suddenly went dry for some unknown reason. "I'll pour us some water then," Yumi took noticed as she got up and pour them both some tea. "Thank you," Sachiko softened her voice a bit and it relaxed Yumi some.


	5. Chapter 5

_VI: Meet Your Transporter_

A loud crash on the first floor roused everyone out of their bed; they got dressed quickly and rushed downstairs. Sachiko held her gun tightly in her hand as she took the lead, they moved quietly down the steps and cautiously down the hall. Yumi and Sei stayed in the middle, while Yoko stayed in the back with her own gun in her hands checking over her shoulder every so often so make sure there's nothing suspicious going on.

Everyone gaped at the sight, a girl looking to be just a teenager with shoulder length raven hair holding a cup of tea in one hand while blocking a grown man's attacks with her other hand. "How rude," she said sipping her tea and caught the man's fist easily. Letting out a sigh, she set the empty cup down and tossed the man against the wall next to a pile of unconscious bodies.

"Learn your place, you overgrown idiot." "Captain Nijou, please try not to wreck the place…" Rei said nervously as she was also there but didn't do anything to stop the chaos. "And Yoshino-san is not a morning person?" the young captain asked calmly. "Well, you know her…" Rei trailed off when she noticed the others out of the corner of her eyes.

"Ah, I see that the ruckus woke you," Rei said standing up glad for the change of subject. _You think?_ Everyone inwardly asked the same sarcastic question, though none actually say it out loud. "Ya think?" Sei asked with a raised brow, so maybe everyone but Sei. "Don't be so harsh, Sei-sama…" Rei laughed when she saw a smirk on Sei's face.

"Anyway, Yoshino went out to the mainland around three this morning for fresh food supplies. Here's the money for the trip she asked of you last night over the line, and they are the cargoes." Rei said with a serious face. "I guess that I'm getting the rest when they made it there," Nijou Noriko said pocketing the card.

The girl stood about as tall as Yumi, dressing in a black uniform and even her gloves are black saving for the crest of a white rose on the back of her hands. The crests were about the size of a quarter, no larger than that so it tended to go by unnoticed quite easily. The girl looked strong and commanding, she exudes a calming and serious aura about her as she eyed the other four with stern gaze.

"My name is Nijou Noriko, and I will be transporting you from here to the coast of Japan. If one of you so much as to cross me, I will personally feed you to the sharks. Furthermore, I am not here to babysit you, so if one of you even made it to Japan I expect my payment. Are we clear?" she said in a calm voice though not so friendly. "I am your only transportation from here to Japan or anywhere over the sea, but I have my rules and if you don't like it then figure out your way there on your own." Noriko finished picking up a black naval hat and placed it on her head. It completed her image of a commanding captain of the sea, like a naval admiral of a far away country that preferred its military people to be dressing in black.

Everyone had breakfast after they got packed for the trip; Yumi was still a bit nervous about it. "Don't worry; Noriko is a really nice girl under all that toughness." Rei leaned over and whispered to a slightly high-strung Yumi. Because Yumi's eyes were downcast during that moment, she noticed that Rei herself had a vintage Japanese yellow rose pendant on a silver necklace around her neck. Her eyes glued to the object even after Rei moved away from her.

Yoko being as keen as always took notice of Yumi's curious look and held her mirth. "Rei, I think you might want to explain to our little guest of the crest you and Noriko have," Yoko said keeping her voice even without hinting her amusement at the shocking look on Yumi's face. Sei chuckled as she stole a piece of tempura from Yumi's bowl, and Sachiko was tempted to hit the woman's hand with her chopsticks but refrained from doing so. Rei nodded her head but said nothing; breakfast was finished in complete silence.

"Let's make this a long story short since you guys have to be leaving soon," Rei started once breakfast was over and everyone got a cup of tea. "Most of us here are Lillian Military Academy's alumni, though some of us graduated before others." Rei noted as none of them really graduated of the same year. "But while that was true, most of us here was a member of the elite group known as the Yamayuri, hence the crest that we all bare on us in one way or another. Though many of us parted ways once we're done with school, some of us decided to be out on our own and formed an alliance with each others. Taking from the same context, we called ourselves the Three Roses." Rei explained nodding over at Yoko, who in turn nodded in agreement to the explanation.

"Though we never really called ourselves such, we just know each other through our crest." Rei continued as she touched her necklace. "Yoshino and I are from the Yellow Rose, while Noriko and one other are from the White Rose, and the Red Rose…" Rei trailed off without ever finishing it. "Oh look at the time," she checked her watched and shooed the four women out the back door to the dock just a few yards away.

Rude as it may be, Rei had no intention of revealing the name of the Red Rose members. Besides, the members of the Red Rose had always been allusive and high profile as they seemed to be acting as the head of the alliance. After all, it was long ago that this alliance was formed, but they each established their own business rather well in the worst place possible.

"Captain Nijou, give my regard to Toudou-sensei if you see her." Rei smiled brightly at Noriko. "Will do," Noriko replied giving a tip of her hat as a confirmation regard to Rei before she boarded the large submarine. Yumi could only marvel at its size, not that she'd ever seen a submarine before.

_Notes: Yosh! Uh… each chapter is only around a little over 1,000 words in length, so there's no actual _short_ chapter. Asides, I haven't really put a lot of Yumi/Sachiko moments in these chapters, due to my brain trying to give info on the concept of things first. Once that's done, many characters will be faded out as those two become the focus of my attention (if I have any). Enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6

_V: Treacherous Sea_

The sub shook violently, knocking Yumi right out of her bunk and onto the metal floor. A pair of strong arms reached out and scooped her up, Yumi let out a yelp of surprised when it happened but clunk onto the stranger tighter when the sub shook again. It had been days since they left California, and nothing had happened until now when they were so close to reaching Japan.

"We gotta go," Sachiko spoke fast that her words slurred together a little. Never in her life had she use improper grammar, but now isn't the time to stop and check them. She stalked out of the room with Yumi in her arms, being lean and tall her strides were quick and steady even with the floor trembling under her feet. Yoko had sent her to retrieve Yumi and escape with her in one of the many escape-pods in the dock of the submarine. Sachiko took her order with serious face and left without looking back, knowing the full danger and hope in her heart that her senpai will survive through this.

"Where's Sei-sama?" Yumi asked her eyes turning panic along with her face. "Where is Yoko-sama and Captain Nijou?" the girl was becoming frantic at this point as Sachiko placed her into the last escape-pod at the dock. "They'll come after us shortly," Sachiko said in a calming voice and she closed the door and ignited the engine. With a few touches to the ever glowing screen, the pod dropped into the water and shoots itself away from the submarine. Just in the nick of time, as they're about three quarter of a mile away from the sub, it exploded rippling waves of shock in the depth of the ocean knocking the pod further away from the scene.

The crackling sound of burning woods stirred her; Sachiko wasn't sure how long she'd been out. Letting out a light groan, she opened her eyes to the flaring bright light in front of her causing her to shut them again. She winced at the pain that was rippling through her body from her abdomen.

"You need to rest, move around too much and you'll rip the wound open again." Yumi spoke softly observing Sachiko's crunching expression. "Where are we?" Sachiko asked sounding weak and hoarse. "Nemuro City of Old Japan," Yumi replied as she put a handful of dried woods into the fire.

"Too far away…" Sachiko murmured under her breath. The road to Neo Japan located in Sendai, but they're all the way in the tip of the country. _Damn, damn, dammit! I don't want to go up there, rich snooty people, I hate rich snooty people._ Growling deeply in her throat, her lips trembled slightly turning into a frown at her own thoughts. _Damn, I wish I had stayed in Sweden and bought that house and land, living a quiet life. Why did I let her goat me into going over to the US only to end up back here? Why am I so stupid? _Sachiko's mind scolded itself and her along with it, and why indeed.

When morning rolled around, Sachiko found herself wrapping her arm protectively around Yumi's waist. Her first reaction was to jerk herself away from the girl, but if she do that it would caused the other girl to stir and things will be awkward between them. _Besides, it's pretty nice and comfy._ Her mind told her, and Sachiko rolled her eyes at her own mind. Sometimes she had to wonder why she even has a mind when all it ever does was grating her nerves.

_Oh don't be like that, I mean when was the last time you have someone to hold while sleeping? Someone that cared about you to wrap up your wound? And might I add that someone so cute and incredibly sexy in a totally innocent way, _it paused as though waiting for Sachiko to answer. _See? Never, and Yoko-neesan doesn't count. Why? You're not her type, and it's not like you would ever want to be her type. Admit it, you admired her but you don't really _love_ her that way. But Yumi, you surrendered your soul to her when you first saw her picture, let's be honest with ourselves and stop running away. We are both tired of this and you know it, because I'm your conscience or whatever fancy term you would like to slap on me._

Sachiko can't believe that her mind just popped out of nowhere and lectured her, something her mother would've done if she weren't so busy with business. A soft sigh and Yumi was out of her grasp, sleepily gotten up leaving Sachiko alone with her thoughts. "You know, you're right but this isn't the time to be talking it." Sachiko said to herself. _When then? When we grown old and shriveled up? _"When we get her safely to her brother," Sachiko answered herself. _Pff… Then you'll run away, back to America, back to being your lonely self again. You're such a coward, and I can't belief that I'm your conscience. _Her mind mocked her, "Shut up!" Sachiko spat and sat up a bit too quickly, and she felt searing pain shot to her brain from her abdomen. Unconsciously, Sachiko grabbed her side trying to ease the pain, but it didn't help much instead her surrounding started to spin around her.

"I told you to be careful," Yumi said softly once Sachiko opened her eyes. Sachiko realized that her shirt was undone and fingers brushed lightly against her skin, it made her shuddered a little knowing that it was Yumi's fingers against her bare skin. "Changing the bandages," Yumi replied as she gently caressed the wound with the palm of her hand. Lingering it there, focusing herself on the wound and nothing else, and her hand glowed a little. Sachiko felt warmth flushed through her entire being, it was peaceful and comforting so she closed her eyes trying hard not to blush or think indecent things.

The wound closed up and healed rapidly, leaving no scar when Yumi removed her hand from Sachiko's abdomen. "All better," Yumi smiled up at Sachiko, who only blushed in return. "We've wasted too much time here," Sachiko finally gathered her mind together and buttoned her shirt up quickly. Yumi only nodded her head before she got up and looked at the dense forest around them, Sachiko got up and took Yumi's hand in hers and together they started walking hoping for a way out.

"Sachiko-sama, do you think they will be okay?" Yumi suddenly asked after five minutes into walking. "I know they will," Sachiko nodded confidently. "Mm," Yumi nodded convincing herself that the others will be okay. Of course, she can count on the fact that Sei-sama will be, as that woman had once told her that she's a cockroach that can never be killed. Whether it might be a joke or not, Yumi chose to belief her words and prayed that it's the truth.

Sachiko on the other hand, firmly believed that Yoko would always come through no matter what, though she's not sure about the other two since she doesn't know them well enough. But Yoko, with Yoko, she's certain since they've been through a lot and always come out on top. _I know you will, and so will I. _Her mind said with strengthened resolve, there's just no way for her to blow this job now when she'd never took a job and not finish so she won't start it now.


	7. Chapter 7

_VI: Fallen_

Part I

_I'm surprise that we're still alive after our escape pod got shot by the enemy's missile, _Sachiko mused over the event that led to Yumi healing her wound. No matter how much she thinks about it, Sachiko couldn't exactly figured out who was behind it all and it's not like she's paid to solve the puzzle. It had been two days since they left the wooded area, the city isn't really bustling but not so bad that there's no life to it.

"Eek!" Yumi let out a yelp when she felt someone grabbing her behind as she walked closely to Sachiko. Acting upon pure instinct, Sachiko whirled around with gun drawn, pointing the muzzle right in the middle of her target's forehead. The man screamed once out of fright, dropped on his bottom and literally peed in his pants as the muzzle was kept aiming at him the whole time.

"Try that again and I'll rip your guts out," Sachiko warned as she leaned over and whispered to his ears so that Yumi didn't hear it. In a split of a second, the mercenary had magically pulled a rather thin knife out of her jacket and kept it dangerously closed to the man's throat. "Y-yes… ma'am…" he squeaked frightfully as something pinched his throat a little. "Good, otherwise I will be cutting removing your fingers by joints and slit open your throat before ripping the artery out." Sachiko purred giving a little more pressure into the knife and drawn blood from his neck just to emphasize her point. The man nodded his head vigorously all the while fearing for his life as blood started trickling down from the cut on his neck.

"I'm glad that we understand each other," Sachiko said loudly at last as she stood up and straightened her long jacket out a little. The man apologized to Yumi and fled like a demon was chasing him, Yumi said nothing as she gazed over at Sachiko with a puzzling look on her face. She knew that the woman with sapphire eyes had something to do with how polite the jerk was, but she had no idea how scary Sachiko looked just a few seconds ago.

After a while of walking, the two settled for a quiet ramen shop at a corner of a small plaza. Halfway done with their large bowl of noodles, a bullet pierced through the shop and shattered Sachiko's bowl first. With timely reaction, Sachiko yanked on Yumi and using her jacket to securely covered the girl from the coming rain of bullets that shattered the store and killed everyone inside of it. Frightening, Yumi shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears trying to block out the loud noises.

Jaws tighten as bullets riddled itself onto her back; Sachiko remained ever so still while holding onto Yumi tightly. Once the shooting ceased and died down, she let go of the scared girl and stood up. Grabbing onto the jacket and giving it a light tug, the bullets that hit her back peeled itself off of her jacket and dropped onto the floor in the sweet clinging sound.

"Put this on you," she said calmly as she took her jacket off and put it over Yumi for protection purposes. Without bothering to turn around, she drawn her guns and started shooting with amazing accuracy and dropping men like leaves. Once the shooting finally stopped and all the men dropped, Sachiko turned around and activated her watch for a pair of gloves using the nanonite that was contained inside the watch and the small wristband on her other hand. She searched the bodies for money, IDs, and even ammunitions, while Yumi was scared out of her mind that she kept her eyes tightly shut still.

"It's alright now," Sachiko's soothing voice got Yumi to cracked open one eye and looked up at the beautiful woman in front of her. Out of the corner of her eyes, Yumi noticed a pile of bodies stacking up so high that it looked like three trucks stacking on top of one another. "Is… is it over?" Yumi asked meekly. "Yes," Sachiko replied softly as she helped the frightened girl up on her feet.

Suddenly, the sound of an unbearable hissing sound was heard, someone had launched a grenade and it is cutting the air with incredible speed heading at the two women's way. _Shit!_ Sachiko's mind cursed as her body reacted naturally, scooping Yumi up with ease, Sachiko dashed out of the shop. As soon as she leaped outside, the place went into blaze from the impact of the grenade and Sachiko could swore her back was on fire.

Making their escape, they stole a card a few blocks away and sped off to gods know where. Her eyes turned slit, Sachiko's brows furrowed trying to add up all the mess so far. "Why are they trying to kill us?" Yumi's question drawn Sachiko out of her concentration. "I'm… I'm not sure," Sachiko answered after a long moment of silent as she honestly couldn't answer it either.

After hours of driving, they made it to yet another town, completely deserted. Sachiko didn't mind, and Yumi was practically clinging onto her as they opened a jagged door to a house that looked less rundown than the rest of them. Dust covered tables and beds, Sachiko make the best of things by dusting and cleaning the place up and Yumi helped. The girl proven to be way better at it than Sachiko, being that she cleaned much of the house before Sachiko managed to finish with cleaning the one bed that they will be sleeping in for the night.

"Do you like it?" Yumi asked shyly over dinner. She had made what she could from the things that Sachiko had gathered: some dried seaweeds, rice, and dried fishes. "Mm… it's better than anything I've had," Sachiko nodded swallowing a mouthful of rice and fried fish down. "I'm glad," Yumi blushed lightly at Sachiko's compliment and that didn't go unnoticed by the mercenary.

"Where did you find this?" Sachiko asked as she took a swig of the bottled plum sake. "In the wine stellar in the basement of the house," Yumi answered as she poured herself a glass of sake and took a little sip from it. "I thought people would took it with them," Sachiko said as she took another gulp of the spicy burning stuff. After finishing the whole bottle, Sachiko looked pretty red on the face from being drunk and not embarrassment. "This is good," Sachiko laughed as she popped another bottle and Yumi gave her a quirked brow. "So, are you born in Neo Japan or in America?" Sachiko asked plopping down on the couch next to Yumi.

"Um… uh…" Yumi studdered as Sachiko leaned toward her a little. "Well?" Sachiko sounded husky. "Neo Japan, but my family moved to America right after I was born and my little brother was born in America but went back to Japan to attend college." Yumi replied not sure why she just went and give the whole history of her family to Sachiko. "I see, that's wonderful..." Sachiko grinned as she rested her head again the other girl's shoulder. "You smell nice…" Sachiko said sleepily. A small puff of smoke could be seen escaping from Yumi's head, still unsure what to do when Sachiko pushed herself up again Yumi while nuzzling her face on the girl's neck. She was definitely making herself comfortable on Yumi while she's asleep. Sighing to herself, Yumi wrapped her arms around Sachiko's waist and settled for being the one beneath and dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

_VII: Angel_

Part II

**Hanadera Corporation, Neo Tokyo**

"Master Kashiwagi, they had made it to Sendai. Do you want to continue the chase or change to something else?" a man in gray suit asked standing in a dim lit office. "I would say heat it up a bit, but try not to kill them." Kashiwagi Suguru said as he laced his fingers and rested his chin on it. "After all, they entertain me…" he paused smirking slightly. "Especially my dear cousin: Ogasawara Sachiko, my fiancé…" he chuckled at his own words. "Dismiss," he said waving his hand to the man.

"Who would have thought that the weapon and the key ended up together?" Suguru mused once his subordinate left the office. "They will be easy targets for the others, but I'm sure that she could protect them both. I am but an observer," he grinned looking at the screen floating in front of him that shown the profile of Sachiko and Yumi on it.

"Hm… aren't we all are Kashiwagi?" a voice as clear as crystal echoed throughout the office. "Indeed Satou-san," Suguru nodded his head and snapped his fingers to turned the lights back on. There stood Satou Sei in jeans and t-shirt with a serious look on her face, and next to her was Mizuno Yoko in her usual business attire. The young Captain was also there, leaning against the wall while adjusting her gloves without bothered to look at Saguru. Hasekura Rei and Shimazu Yoshino also present as well, Rei with her hand rested comfortably on Yoshino's waist while Yoshino tapped the sheathed katana on her shoulder lightly and looking a tad impatient.

"I see that we're missing a few people," Suguru said after clearing his throat. "They're away on business, nothing for you to worry about Kashiwagi." Sei said flatly as she regarded him with as much hostility as he felt toward her, it's very mutual between them. "Sei," Yoko spoke resting her hand on Sei's shoulder and calmed the girl down immediately.

"Kashiwagi, the game begun and let's try to play fair." Yoko started the conversation. "In other words, we will not show up and help them unless they stumbled on one of the remaining Roses. If they made it to the destination without mishaps, you will admit your lost and withdrawal from the game immediately." Rei added in. "And break the arranged marriage with Sachiko, also it will be your duty to make sure that no one else know about what they truly are. If words leaked out after they cross the finish line, you will not lose only your wealth and power over the Hanadera Corporation but everything you ever know." Yoko finished and the other nodded their head in agreement.

"You guys are rather confident," Suguru said with a crooked smile on his handsome face. "Damn right," Yoshino retorted. "It's not confident, but it is because we have faith in them." Noriko spoke up at last. "Then I hope you're right about it," Suguru acknowledged that with a nod of his head and stood up. "What do you say we grab some dinner and catch up on the old times?" he asked giving Yoko a hug before shaking hands with the others.

**Sendai, Japan (Old Japan)**

Yumi was screaming at the top of her lungs while hanging onto the cable rope that hold up the bridge not five minutes ago. "Hang on!" Sachiko shouted down at her while fending off waves of men coming at her. _Is she being sarcastic? _Yumi furrowed her brows together at the thought, since it's not like she have a choice to not hang on if she wanted to stay alive.

The clicking sound of an emptied gun, Sachiko looked at the gun and noticed that it is out of bullets and she's out of ammo. "Dammit!" Sachiko cursed looking at the unintelligent cyborgs coming her way. Throwing the emptied gun at one of them, Sachiko prepared for an all-out brawl as she dodged punches and kicks while dishing out some of her own axe-kicks, side-kicks, round-house kicks, upper cut punches and grab-and-toss while going into full rage-mode.

"I'm here…" Sachiko said panting heavily as she leaned over and reached out for Yumi. Yumi reached out for Sachiko's hand as her grip was slowly slipping, but they were two inches short from each other's grasp and Yumi was no longer able to maintain her hold on the cable and let go. "Gotcha!" Sachiko's voice caused Yumi to open her eyes since she shut them tight when she fell.

_Ohh… Don't look down, don't look down…_ Sachiko's mind went into overdrive mode as she clutched one hand onto a smaller cable while the other one onto Yumi's hand. _I think I heard my joint popping,_ Sachiko looked up toward the snapping sound and to her horror the small cable is starting to snap one wire at a time. _It won't be so bad, just full of jagged rocks and water and trees. We'll live right? Just don't look down…_ Her mind sounded terribly scared, _four wires left… okay three._

"Sachiko-sama, please save yourself…" Yumi said noticing the cable was about to broke off and sent them to their death if one of them doesn't left go. "No…" Sachiko grunted as she tightened her grip on Yumi. Nothing more were said after that, only the strong wind and the sound of women screaming while being plunged to their doom as the last line of wire snapped. The trees growing from the side of the wall had softened the fall somewhat, but Sachiko felt her pain multiplied rapidly as she wrapped her arms around Yumi to keep her from being hurt.

_No, we can't die here. We have to get Yumi to Neo Japan;_ Sachiko snapped her eyes open suddenly and reaching her right hand out she grabbed onto a tree branch to stop the pull of gravity. Urging Yumi to get onto the thick branch, grunting Sachiko pulled herself up afterward feeling her consciousness slipping away from her. Then strangely enough, a quiet popping sound was heard and Sachiko's blue eyes widen slightly before shrinking back to normal again. Looking down, she touched her stomach, her shirt turning red right at her solar plexus. She looked back up to Yumi, who sported a mix emotion of worried, panicked, scared, and shocked on her face while her mocha eyes looked incredibly big and adorable like puppy eyes.

_So beautiful…_ was her last thought as Sachiko fell off the thick tree branch. "No… no… no…" Yumi panicked as pain surged through her entire being. "No! Sachiko!!!" Yumi then leaped the actual leap of faith acting purely on instinct and emotions. She was diving down toward Sachiko at neck breaking speed, tightens her grip around Sachiko's waist and pulled up.

In desperation, Yumi had unleashed a remarkable feat within her that she never knew existed (as in her parents either didn't know about it or never talked about it). She felt like her back was on fire as something grow on her back and ripped through her shirt, spanning at four feet on each side helped her keeping Sachiko from really impaled by the rocks below. Beautiful snowy white wings, soft and light flapping gently and gracefully gliding over the bridge and crash-landed into the tall grassy field a few miles away.

On the other side of the bridge, "Nice going dumb ass, now Kashiwagi is going to kill us." "Hey, I avoided her vital organs," another man protested. "You would be if she live after that shit…" the first man snorted. "And what the fuck is that thing? Some kind of bio-mutation freak?" he continued shuddering a bit. "I'm not paid to ask questions, and so do you. So shut up and track them down," the second man calmed down and slung his rifle over his shoulder. It was rather far and they only saw a glimpse of whatever it was, its speed was so fast that the men only saw something like a white snow flake shooting off to the west from their position.


	9. Chapter 9

_VIII: The Beautiful White Rose_

**Temura, Japan**

In a small quiet house, Sachiko was finally awake at last; slowly she looked around trying to take in her surrounding. She winced at the pain as she got up from the bed, grabbing a shirt lying nearby she pulled it over to cover her nude torso. The cool tile floor sooth the pain in her body a bit, shoveling on her feet she left the room and wondered the place cautiously. The sound of people talking happily put Sachiko in an even more cautious mode, but there is nothing in the house she could use as a weapon as she moved carefully about the place heading toward the direction of the chattering noises.

In the backyard of the old wooden home, Yumi was admiring the flowerbeds and the ginko trees. "It's beautiful," Yumi said excitedly eyeing the roses a few feet from her. Indeed they were, the red, yellow, and white roses bloomed beautifully in the morning sunlight while staying in its own line and never touched each other even though they're all planted in the same section of the flowerbeds.

Sitting across from her is a woman in her twenties, maybe around the same age as Yumi with long flowing wavy auburn hair and marvelous blue eyes. "They are, we come here every year for vacation since I don't really get to see my wife much," she spoke and her voice sounded so soft like an angel singing the hymn. Yumi gaped at the woman in front of her, eyes wide as she opened and shut like a fish out of water. "But the ginko trees usually started blooming around this time of year, it's beautiful when they bloom but the nuts isn't so much. So we always come here in early Spring most of the times," the woman continued as though she didn't saw Yumi gaping at her.

"I bet you will be picking them up just to make sure they're not being stepped on," Yumi said after gathering her thoughts together. She was a bit shocked to hear the woman mention about her _wife_, whom Yumi would assume that such a lovely woman would be married to some handsome and wealthy man in Neo Tokyo or somewhere in Europe. On the other hand, Yumi isn't all surprised about the woman being married to another woman, it's pretty normal in this day of age about same-sex marriage. "Indeed, and it's why Riko hated to come here in the Fall because we would spend much of our times picking them up," the woman giggled elegantly.

"So what do you do for a living when you're not here Shimako-san?" Yumi asked as she looked at the other woman with curious mocha eyes. "I'm a general doctor," Todou Shimako replied with a warm smile on her lips. "Oh, thank you again for saving us." Yumi said as she bowed at Shimako, which ended up with her head banging against the table in front of her.

Finally, they took notice of Sachiko's presence and turned to face her, Yumi smiled her big happy smile as she got up and walked over to Sachiko. "You're awake," Yumi said as she helped Sachiko over to the table and sat her down. "Shimako-san saved us and removed the bullet that lodged inside of you," Yumi explained as Shimako just give a polite nod at Sachiko. "Thank you," Sachiko said weakly. "Not at all, please get some more rest." Shimako said softly.

With sharp eyes, Sachiko noticed something that Yumi had failed to see, a beautiful pair of ivory made earrings in a shape a rose. _Another rose member,_ her mind told her and she had to refrained herself to cursing at her mind out loud. Since the start of this whole thing, they had run into one rose member after another. _What does it mean? _Sachiko wondered at her own mind trying to reason with herself for a way to figure out the puzzle that was tossed at her as the other two chatted away about ginko trees. Oh how she hated ginko trees, it become gross and dirty when the nuts started to fall and people stepping on it.

They stayed for a few more days, when Sachiko was strong enough they thanked the good doctor and left. Shimako watched them drove off and out of sight before returning to her small but humble home, and someone emerged from the bedroom once she got inside. Nijou Noriko stood there in casual clothing, smiling warmly at Shimako.

"They had really grown up," Shimako sighed as she leaned into Noriko's arms for a loving embrace. "That they do, and I hope Sachiko come to term with her emotions soon. They don't have much time left," Noriko replied planting a light kiss on Shimako's hair. "Well, I hope you're not mad that when I removed the bullet from her, I also activated her healing factor from the nanonite that was left inside of her during the incubation period." Shimako said pulling away just far enough to see her _wife's_ reaction. "I'm sure that Suguru would say that we're not playing by the rules, but then again he doesn't play by the rules either." Noriko grinned before she pulled the older girl in for a heated kiss.

The normally calm and cool Nijou Noriko is now a monster; she picked Shimako up and headed back into the bedroom. Her plan was simple; ravage her wife until she told her to stop. She had been out at sea for too long, and now all she wanted to do was feed on Shimako like she's food. They both met dozen of people over the time they're away from each other, and yet they're still crazy about each other even after so many years of marriage. The quiet doctor was pretty loud in bed, and Noriko was an animal in the bedroom herself. It definitely takes animal of a lover to make the quiet Shimako scream in pleasure, and that's no small feat to accomplish and Sei had often than not teased them on that as she had once dropped by unannounced.

Back to Sachiko and Yumi, the poor girl had already fallen asleep and Sachiko put the car on autopilot. She glanced over at the sleeping girl, and all the stresses in her just seemed to melt away. She really wanted to drink in the sight of Yumi sleeping, but the car swerved out of control and Sachiko grabbed the wheel as Yumi yelped to wakefulness. _Dammit!_ Sachiko cursed inwardly as she looked into the rearview mirror, dozen of cars decked out with guns and rocket launchers were coming up from behind.

"Duck!" Sachiko yelled as she reached out and pulled Yumi's head down as the rapid gunfire tore the back windshield. She floored the gas pedal and made a sharp corner turn; she started weaving through the streets in an attempt to lose the enemies behind her. She had no idea how they found her so fast, but she doesn't have the time to think about it at the moment. Her only goal right now was to lose them and get to Tokyo


	10. Chapter 10

_IX: Tokyo, Crumbled?!_

"How's the cut on your arm?" Sachiko asked as she and Yumi settled down in an abandoned house. "Nothing a little band-aid can't fix," Yumi replied nervously holding onto her right arm. "Here, let me take a look at it," the mercenary said as she approached Yumi. "It's okay, really…" Yumi said backing away from Sachiko. "Then you wouldn't mind if I do this now would you?" Sachiko said harshly as she snaked her hand out and grabbed onto Yumi's right arm, right on the wound and squeezed it a little.

"Gahh…" Yumi cried out in pain as Sachiko tighten her grip on her arm just a bit more. "You are not okay, don't you lie to me Yumi!" Sachiko spat out angrily letting go of the petite girl with a slight shove. "God, look at this!" Sachiko said looking down at her bloody hand. "Tell me Yumi, is this really just from the graze of the bullet?" she asked literally shoving her bloody hand in front of the other girl's face. The usual calm and collected Sachiko was gone, and in her place was a worried and angry Sachiko. "I am not lying to you when I told you that it's only from a graze of a bullet," Yumi said after a moment of mustering up her courage to face against an angry Sachiko, though in her mind she found this Sachiko to look very sexy too.

"Just because I can heal a little, doesn't mean I can heal myself." Yumi said in a steady tone as she pushed pass Sachiko and into the still functional kitchen sink. With great pain, she removed her jacket and long sleeve shirt and undone the bandages, fishing out a handkerchief from her pocket, Yumi dampen it before she cleaned up her wound again. Hissing a little, she gritted her teeth together as she gently wiped the blood stain way. _Great, now both of my shirt and jacket are bloody too. I wish she understand how I feel, even though she's paid to protect me and all I couldn't help but… God, what am I thinking? I'm falling for a woman I just met last month. _Shaking her head vigorously, Yumi tried ot clear her mind as she wrapped new bandages over her wound. _Get a hold of yourself Yumi, there's something more important than your feelings for her. You need to find out why there are people constantly after you, why you can heal others, and… _Her brain suddenly paused on her as she brows furrowed, _what am I?!_

"I-I'm sorry for being so rough on you earlier," Sachiko's apologetic voice interrupted Yumi's wandering mind. "It's okay," Yumi replied automatically as her brain was still scattered about. "Come here, let me help you wrap it up." Sachiko said softly as her sapphire eyes rested upon Yumi's delicate fingers. "T-thank you…" Yumi blushed as she sat down at the table. "I'm sorry for making it worse," Sachiko whispered as she slowly wrapped the bandages around Yumi's arm. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. Shimako-san had told me that she had given you a decent dosage of nanonite to help your body heal faster." Yumi paused when she saw the surprised look in Sachiko's eyes. "Why didn't she…" her question was cut short when Yumi placed her hand over Sachiko's lips.

"Unlike you, Sachiko-sama…" Yumi paused for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes. "My body reject nanonite, my father told me that when I was born, I was so frail and weak that he thought I would die if the doctor didn't inject me with some nanonite to sustain my health." Yumi paused yet again, remembering how her parents had died to protect her. "But I really did nearly died when they give me the nanonite, as a result of it I was able to heal others but myself. The bullet that grazed my arm, was an acid-base bullet that will eat the flesh until it is washed out with water and will take a long time to heal." Yumi explained and she swore she saw a flash of anger flashed through Sachiko's eyes just for a second there.

"This place looked like it had been through a war," Yumi said over dinner. "I say a few earthquakes would work just fine," Sachiko nodded, always enjoying whatever Yumi cooked up. "D-do you have any family Sachiko-sama?" Yumi asked shyly and it made Sachiko stopped eating her rice. "My family? I've been away so long, I don't even remember them anymore," Sachiko said in a cold voice as her face looked like a stone statue. "You didn't like them?" Yumi asked pushing her luck. "No, I love them," she paused for a moment and put her bowl down. "It's just I don't like what they do…" she trailed off, didn't want to go further into it and it seemed that Yumi understood her feelings about the subject and dropped it as well.

"Wow, Tokyo up here does look lively…" Yumi exclaimed as they pulled into the highway ramp after driving up from Old Tokyo since early morning. They had spent a few days down in the rubble of Old Tokyo, and Yumi had gotten to know a lot about Sachiko mostly of her background. "Not for long…" Sachiko murmured under her breathe so that Yumi couldn't hear her. They had been followed since they left Old Tokyo, she didn't do anything because she didn't want to put innocent people in harm's way.

Pulling the window down, Sachiko took a pen out from her pocket and pointed it at the tires of the cars behind her and pressed a tiny button. The laser beam emitted from the pen and hit its mark, right on the tires of those cars that had been following her. Following by those cars slowing down and one of them swerved and crashed into the ramp, Sachiko pulled her hand back in and rolled the window up quickly before anyone took noticed that it was her that caused the accident.

"Oh, I remember this place…" Yumi exclaimed looking out the window. They're coming up to the road familiar to her through her parents' holographic pictures, they had shown her the layout of the place many times throughout her life and not to mention she had been back to Neo Japan a couple of times before her life turned into hell like it is now. Sachiko remained quiet the whole time, slowing down as she pulled up to the driveway of a medium size two story home paint in a pale green shade and pulled blue curtains. It seemed quiet, unusually quiet, though neither had ever been there but it's just Sachiko's instinct that told her that something is out of place.

"We're here," Sachiko said flatly as she opened the door for Yumi. Yumi felt a knot in her stomach, because she's happy to be reunited with her brother but she's sad because now she won't be seeing Sachiko anymore. "Come on," Sachiko said taking Yumi's hand with her own. Their fingers laced together as they walked quietly up to the front door, Yumi blushed beet red at the warm feeling from her hand but said nothing and followed Sachiko. Sachiko reached for the doorknob, and turned it slowly the door let out a gentle clicking sound.


	11. Chapter 11

_X: It's a Trap!_

In front of them, body parts scattered about the place, blood soaked the carpet, though it looked rather neat the way the body parts were placed. Yumi quickly cling onto Sachiko's arm and hid her face on the mercenary's shoulder to not see the frightening sight in front of her. Sachiko really can't blame Yumi's reaction, surely she herself would faint if she hadn't seen such a scene before. The head place on a large plate on the coffee table in the living room, though there are no eyes in the sockets. Hallow eyes, the hands were neatly placed on the armrest of the couch, the legs leaned against the fireplace.

"I would like to assume that it's not your brother," Sachiko said softly eyeing the head on the plate with long silky red hair. "No, I don't know who she is…" Yumi squeaked holding tightly onto Sachiko's arm. "Let's check the kitchen," Sachiko said putting her hand over Yumi's hands as a way to reassure her before she pulled out her gun and walked cautiously toward the kitchen.

Another gasp escaped from Yumi's lips as she dug her face into Sachiko's back, on the table lay the torso of the victim. Nude, and opened with organs placed on many other plates on the table. The breasts were removed from the torso and covered into syrup, placed on the end of the table. A light beeping sound caught her attention, Sachiko moved out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom. There, all tied up with a bomb strapped on him, a nearly spitting image of Yumi sitting with his back against a girl with corkscrew pigtails.

"Yuuki?!" Yumi said with surprised in her voice as she peek out from behind Sachiko, the young man could only widen his eyes and stared at Yumi in disbelief. "Touko? You're married to him?" Sachiko asked, surprised at her own surprised voice. With a gag over their mouth, both tried to say something but only make weird noises as they shook their heads violently at Sachiko and Yumi. The sudden sound of a puff from an air gun popped lightly, Sachiko suddenly felt her world started spinning out of control and collapsed. She faintly heard Yumi screamed her name as her vision failed her, "SACHIKO!!!!"

The beeping sound woke her up, Sachiko groaned as she pushed herself up off the ground. "Dammit, I was careless…" she cursed at herself rubbing her neck lightly to rid the stiffness and felt something sticking out from her neck. Yanking it out, she hissed and examined the dart, "Sonofa…" she started but stopped when she noticed the other two still there slumped forward like they had been knocked out just like she was. She walked over and felt the pulse, still beating, so she yanked the darts off of them and removed the gags and untied the ropes just in time they woke up.

"Sachiko-oneesama, they took her!" Touko said with panic clear in her eyes but she remained sit in her chair while Yuuki worked on turning off the bomb without blowing them up. "Who took her?" Sachiko asked furrowing her brows together. "Uncle Yamada and his partner Novik Yuri," Touko explained. "Suguru-niisan was trying to divert the attention to him but Yamada found out that he wasn't seriously trying to hurt you and Yumi-san. They had taken your family prisoners trying to learn the secret of the Key and the Weapon, the power both you and Yumi-san possessed." Touko continued without waiting for Sachiko's urge. "You were both test subjects for the Ultimate Weapon, the Ultimate hope for mankind. Yumi was born with a frail body with a unique ability and genes that make her the first ever perfect human being to existed. You, Sachiko-neesama was born with a critical disease of the bones that your parents were desperate to save you that they gone so far as injecting nanonite mixed with adamantine directly into your bones knowing there's a high probability that your body might reject it. Remember the constant shots you have to have when you're little? It's nanonite to help keep your body from rejecting the indestructible metal that replaced your bones," Touko finished just as Yuuki deactivated the bomb.

"Damn him!" Sachiko said through gritted teeth as she punched the wall. The pain was nothing compared to the anger that dwelled up inside of her, for some unknown reason Sachiko couldn't help but wanted to rip her uncle's heart out from his chest at this very moment. She had never liked the man, the slime ball disgusted her whenever he came over. "Does it mean that Yumi didn't know any of this?" Sachiko asked as things started to come together in her mind.

"She knew half of it, mostly about her ability to heal people but not herself. I'm sure Yamada knew about it as well and tried to extract that ability from her to make him invincible." Yuuki said grimly. "What do you mean?" Sachiko turned her attention to him. "He will hurt her to get her to heal her wounds," he replied simply rummaging through a drawer by the bed. "Take this," Yuuki said as he turned around and tossed a small earpiece at Sachiko. "It will tell you the location of Yumi's whereabouts as well as hacking into the national databank to give you the blueprint of the place you're in. Please save her, you're the only one who can save her." Yuuki begged Sachiko. "Please Sachiko-neesama, save her…" Touko said pleadingly hugging her husband. "You two find a safe place to stay, I'm going after Yamada and his partner. His head is mine," Sachiko bared her teeth as she put the earpiece in.

It fit snugly into her left ear, a small screen appeared a few inches in front of her face, showing the location and coordination to Yumi. "Wait, here's the keys to a little presents the others prepared for you in case this would happened." Yuuki said fishing a set of keys out of his pocket and handed it over to Sachiko. "What's this?" she asked looking down at the keys in her hand. "The world's fastest motorcycle, just down the block." Touko said proudly. "Yes, Touko personally built it just for you," Yuuki nodded toward his wife. "Thank you," Sachiko said hugging Touko and shook Yuuki's hand before she left the place.

"Let us hope that she's strong enough to save Yumi," Yuuki let out a sigh. "Yes," Touko agreed leaning against Yuuki. "Come on, let's get out of here before this blow us up," Yuuki said as the clocked counted down to four minutes left before it went off. "I don't understand why Yoko-sama and Shimako-san wouldn't let us take care of Yamada and Yuri," Touko said after a moment of silence between them. "If we did, Yumi and Sachiko-sama will not meet each other and hopefully fall in love with each other, then all would be for not. They're our only hope for a peaceful world, it haven't been for a long time and if that doesn't happen soon our existence will cease to exist." Yuuki explain. "I see," Touko said with a very thoughtful look on her face as they exited from the back door. "Did I tell you that I love you?" Yuuki suddenly asked as he turned to look at his wife. "You just did," Touko smiled up at him. "I love you," he said it again leaning in and kissed her tenderly, and she kissed him back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before rushing off to a safe place, where the others are waiting for their report about Sachiko.

_A/N: Each chapter is only about 1000+ words, I don't go over 1500 words per chapter. So all in all, it's not short since all chapters got nearly the same amount of words in it. (I think this is the second time I state this) I hope you enjoy the story, if it's getting too much for your stomach, do stop reading. Enjoy._


	12. Chapter 12

_XI: Let's Rumble_

Unmercifully, Sachiko rammed a man's head hard against the wall, "Tell me! Where is Yamada?" Right at this moment, Ogasawara Sachiko looked more like a wild beast than an upstanding young woman that she was born and raised to be. Her hair looked wild, so do her blue eyes, and her gloved hands only spoke in the language of violence.

Tossing the body with a crushed skull aside, Sachiko had gotten what she wanted as she calmly walked toward the entrance of a tall glass built building that stood so proudly before her. Like a deranged lunatic, Sachiko killed the guards that come at her with no mercy, in simple terms: she ripped them from limb to limb. Shooting out the surveillance cameras, she stalked the place and found the elevator that will took her to the underground laboratory.

_So…_ Her mind started the conversation once she'd inside the elevator and destroyed the camera in there. _Still think that you don't love her? _"Shut up!" Sachiko snapped at herself. _Suit yourself, but remember this, I am you and will always be with you no matter what. And you love Yumi as much as you love your parents if not more, stop denying it and kick some butts. _With that, it stopped talking to her, leaving her to clench and unclench her hands until the elevator came to a grinding halt.

Stepping out of the thing, something smashed right into the door and mashed the metals up good. An unseen enemy swung again, Sachiko sensed the air changing around her and rolled out of the way. The result of her quick reflex was shown on the metal wall; something strong had put a big dent into it. Calming her breathing down, Sachiko noticed that part of the wall looked a bit wobbly, "Guess you're not all that invisible after all." She dashed down the hall, hearing the heavy footfall behind her let her know that whoever the idiot was, he fell for it and she will show him what it's like to mess with an Ogasawara.

While running, Sachiko managed to pull out her hidden weapons: a Spyderco folding knife and a G.I.M-9 Bayonet that she kept hidden in the inside pockets of her jacket. She smirked when she saw that there's a dead end ahead, perfect for what she had in mind as she run at full speed. Running up the wall, Sachiko flipped backward while commanding the earpiece to do a heat scan to give her the exact location of her target. Her invisible enemy let out a shrieking cry as her knives lodged themselves into its shoulders, with brute force Sachiko pulled the knives down cutting downward as blood flown freely. A man in black uniform flickered into view as he slumped forward slightly and finally collapsed flat on his face as blood pooled around him.

A glimpse of the body, the exposed neck revealed a small microchip was the thing that gave him invisibility as well as the strength of an elephant. "The irony of having your own product used against you, how sad…" Sachiko said popping the chip off the dead body and grinded the thing with the sole of her shoe. It seemed to her that her parents were taking prisoners by men with these chips implanted on them. Her head snapped up as a familiar scream echoed through the corridors, "Yumi!" Like a beast, Sachiko hastily yanked the knives off of the body before she rammed the wall crushing it like it's made out of twigs.

In front of her eyes, Yumi sitting in a chair strapped down with wires attached to her limbs. Snarling at the sight before her, Sachiko's eyes turned slit whirled around and sent one of her knives flying at the mirror behind her, shattering it completely and pierced the heart of a slim and handsome looking man. Turning back to an unconscious Yumi, Sachiko proceeds on ripping the wires off of her and cut the straps while ignoring the hail of gunfire that was aimed at her. There was no pain from the bullets, the only pain she felt right now was for Yumi. Her blood stained her clothes, but her wounds closed up as quickly as it was opened. Holding Yumi with one arm, Sachiko used her other one to drawn her gun and pointed it over her shoulder and pulled the trigger until it emptied out.

The gunfire stopped as her gun got emptied; Sachiko folded the knife and put it away. She stood up with Yumi in her arms, with a stone face Sachiko walked out of the place promising herself to blow this place to bits once Yumi got better. For now, she will find a safe place for Yumi and get her treated. The man she killed isn't her uncle; the man isn't stupid enough to be here in person.

**Shinjuku, Old Japan**

Sachiko put a wet cloth on Yumi's forehead, with great care she started to change the girl's bandages of her badly burned arms. It has been two weeks since they stumbled onto this place, a fully functional underground home with a garden of its own as well. It truly is heaven in hell, the Shinjuku above was nothing but a complete barren wasteland with crumbled buildings and nothing more.

Yumi groaned lightly, her eyes slowly fluttered open, mocha eyes scanning the room and come to rested on a sleeping form in a chair by the door. It was beautiful, Sachiko slouching a bit with crossed arms dressing in jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Her body ached as she tried to sit up, Yumi involuntarily let out a low wince and that jolted Sachiko out of her slumber.

"Yumi," Sachiko said as she stride over to the girl's bedside and helped her sit up. "Sachiko-sama, are you… okay?" Yumi asked hoarsely. "I'm okay, I'm always okay if you're there with me," Sachiko said as she held Yumi's hands within hers while a light hue tinted her cheeks. "Where are we?" Yumi asked as a puff of smoke escaped from her head. "We're in a well-kept house in underground Shinjuku of Old Japan," Sachiko replied as she got up to get some water for Yumi. "Thank you, it looks very cozy," Yumi commented as she accepted the glass of water and took a gulp to moisten her dried lips and mouth. "It would be great if we could live here forever," Yumi said before she realized she had spoken what her mind had been thinking. "We can once I save my parents, my uncle took them prisoners for a while now. But we'll do that when you're better," Sachiko smiled gently at Yumi.

Time fly by with Sachiko's care, Yumi's arms slowly healed. "My parents owned a large company in producing microchips that could make you invisible and increase your strength tenfold. They sell to whoever pays well, which is why I do not like the way they do their business. This world is full of maniacs, and what my parents are doing is giving those maniacs more power to make the lives of those less fortunate a living hell." Sachiko said over dinner as they discussed about saving her parents. "That and I'm engaged to a man-whore of a cousin," she murmured that part under her breath so that Yumi couldn't hear her.

Yumi quirked a brow at Sachiko, never had she imagined the elegant woman would use such a term, and not in a way to describe her cousin slash fiancé. "Man-whore?" Yumi mused as Sachiko snapped her head upward while her eyes nearly bulged out staring at Yumi. "I would assume that you know him well enough to be able to tell the kind of man he is," Yumi said giggled at the sight of a flabbergasted Sachiko. "Well, I did lost count of how many boyfriends he had throughout the years," Sachiko replied after regaining her composure and cleared her throat of the lump that seemed to stuck there and refused to go away.

"You're really cute when you're all flustered Sachiko-sama," Yumi said giggling still as she readied for bed. "Hmph," Sachiko false an angry face as she climbed onto her side of the bed. They shared a bed; it's the only bed in the small house and neither one of them really minded. Sachiko had gotten used to have the girl snuggled up to her, and Yumi to having Sachiko's arms wrapped around her protectively when she woke up in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

_XII: Operation Rescue_

**Part 1**

"Sachiko-sama…" Yumi whined and Sachiko felt her right eye twitching slightly. Her mind suddenly appeared and let out a long whistle at the situation she's in, the girl had one too many drinks and now she's getting bold and tipsy. _I think she's trying to make a move on us, and just look at her in that white summer dress… _Her mind paused as she turned to peek at the dress that hugged Yumi's body before she turned away again as Yumi started tugging at the hem of her shirt. _Sooo… sexy…_ Her mind howled and Sachiko could see that her mind probably drooled at the same time, this caused her to reached her hand up to her face unconsciously to check for drools to make sure she herself isn't drooling physically.

"Sachiko-sama…" Yumi's whinny voice becomes husky and very sultry somehow. Suddenly her hand was snatched away from her; Yumi had rested Sachiko's hand against her burning cheeks with her eyes closed. "I really love the feel of your hand on my cheeks," Yumi spoke softly causing Sachiko's shocked eyes to mellow down completely. "I wonder if we'll meet each other under a different circumstance and maybe…" she suddenly stopped for moment as she rubbed her cheeks against Sachiko's hand a little bit. "Maybe we could perhaps go out on a date…" a single tear escaped from those closed eyelids, but Sachiko quickly wiped it away with her thumb.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Sachiko whispered as she picked the other girl up with one smooth motion. That night, Sachiko was unable to sleep as the word _date_ kept on replaying itself over and over again like a broken record in her head. Finally unable to stand it anymore, she peeled herself out of Yumi's sleeping embrace and walked out into the small backyard behind the house.

"Come on genius," she whispered looking into the darkness. _You call?_ Her mind answered sleepily, though she could've sworn that she was wide awake. "If we actually meet under a different circumstance, do you think we'll be able to go on dates?" Sachiko asked her mind that suddenly running around in her skull squealing like a giddy high school girl. _Ahem… _Her mind seemed to straighten itself and cleared its throat, and Sachiko had never felt so strange talking to her brain like she is now. _Well, if it did happen and if you're not in so much denial then the answer would be yes. But knowing you, you'll probably let the chance pass you by and then you will moan and groan about how unfair your life is. You know this is creepy right? With you suddenly wanting to talk to me and all that,_ Sachiko's mind sure is sneaky and layback that's for sure. "Guess I should've never asked you when you stop bugging me," Sachiko said as she stood up to head back inside. _Hmph! I wouldn't be nagging you on things if you would stop being such a coward and just follow your heart. For crying out loud, I'm supposed to be the one that tell you to be logical and here I am telling you to follow your heart. I'm so in the wrong department, _her mind rant and raved at her.

True, it does seem weird that her mind agreed with her heart, it's usually your mind that kept you from being reckless and brash yet her mind was completely reckless and brash. Sachiko isn't sure if it was something else that kept her from being so reckless and brash and such a coward when it comes to her feelings for Yumi. Heaving a sigh, Sachiko got up and leaned against the doorframe instead, for a long while she just stood there in complete silence as her mind didn't come back to rant at her anymore.

"Once I settled things with Yamada and _him_, I'll ask her out on a date properly." Sachiko murmured to herself. With that resolve and strong determination, it's time to stop running from everything and face it. Sachiko turned around and head back inside, suddenly she felt tired like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I… I'm sorry for my outburst last night," Yumi squeaked after they had breakfast together. "It's quite all right," Sachiko said rising a hand to stop Yumi from saying anything more. "I would love to go out on a date with you once I rescue my parents," Sachiko continued smiling gently at Yumi, whose mocha eyes are turning into a pair of saucer plates upon hearing her words. "You're the first person that makes me feel like I could do anything in the world as long as you're with me," Sachiko said blushing beautifully but didn't divert her gaze from Yumi's mocha eyes. "Me too," Yumi blushed beet red as she stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on Sachiko's soft but dried lips.

Shocked but not stupid, Sachiko tilted her head a little as she bent down a little, kissing Yumi back a bit forcefully as she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist to support her. She felt Yumi's tongue moistening her dried lips, begging for entrance and she gladly obliged to the girl's request by parting her lips ever so slightly. For a shy girl, Yumi sure isn't very shy at kissing Sachiko and the mercenary wouldn't have it any other way. It was a sweet feeling, electrical and tingling at the same time even though it's their first kiss. When they pulled again, both were out of breaths and feeling a bit awkward and embarrassed at the same time, yet they remained in each other's embrace.

"Mmm…" Yumi purred combing her fingers through Sachiko's long locks. Sachiko was happily snuggled up against the poor girl, making it really hard for Yumi to not felt so damn bothered she's about to strip Sachiko naked and ravage her. The reason was that Sachiko's hand was currently rubbing Yumi's small but sensitive chest, and her breathing against Yumi's neck make things worst.

"Sachiko-sama…" Yumi whined as she pried Sachiko's hand off of her chest. "Mmm… What is it?" Sachiko asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. "C-could you um… not rubbing your uh… hand on me…" Yumi said hoarsely while holding onto Sachiko's hand. Even though it's dark, Sachiko's blush was strong enough to be seen and so was Yumi's blush. "I'm s-s-sorry…" Sachiko stuttered badly as a tiny puff of smoke escaped from her head. Yumi just shook her head and rolled onto her side to avoid facing Sachiko in her moment of absolute bliss and also fearing that her hands wouldn't listen to her. Though her hands did make an effort in tugging Sachiko's hand on her waist as she scooted herself slightly back against the older woman until she felt Sachiko's chest pressed gently against her back. Letting out a blissful sigh, Yumi drifted off to dreamland leaving a suddenly wide awake Sachiko to agonize over how Yumi's hands were holding her hands a bit down below the girl's waistband.

_A/N: Muwahahahaha… -cough, cough- Anyway, that's all for now, sorry but no more naughty scene. Ciaos~_


	14. Chapter 14

_XIII: Mission Accomplish_

**Part 2**

"So this is the place?" Yumi asked after using the night vision goggle to look through the towering building in front of her. She was definitely impressed by the design; Sachiko had shown her the layout and the design of this place before they left their home in Shinjuku. It was done in a form of a flower, the buildings are tall and massive but remain in its pattern with sophisticated security and AI strips to constantly monitor everything that's going on in the place. It could be said that the place itself is alive, though not truly a breathing alive kind of way.

"Are you sure you wanted to come in with me?" Sachiko asked one more time hoping to change the girl's mind. "Sachiko-sama, I am not some frilly girl that can't take care of herself, not since we kissed." Yumi said with determination in her eyes while embarrassment written on her face. After their first kiss, Yumi had felt something in her changed, she felt more confident and stronger like the neutrons in her body had just released a large amount of energy throughout her entire being. And she had demonstrated to Sachiko by beating the mercenary in a hand-to-hand combat when Sachiko refused to let her come along in rescuing the woman's parents.

"Alright," Sachiko caved in as her shoulders slumped. "We will need to shut down the security system manually before going in there," Sachiko said yanking a lid to a sewer tunnel below. With a small flashlight, Yumi decided to take the lead and climbed down the ladder as Sachiko followed right behind her. "This is not a sewer…" the girl halt as she looked around. "No, this is where shipments of goods come and go," Sachiko said solemnly. "Turn off the light and put this back on," Sachiko murmured handing Yumi a pair of what looked like sunglasses, though it's actually night vision goggle modified to look like sunglasses.

They walked for about five minutes before they come to a closed door blocking their path, Sachiko simply smashed the box beside and ripped the panel opened revealing a small code entering pad to unlock the door. Yumi's hand flew up and touched the pad, strangely her hand glowed like the pale moon in the night sky and the door slid opened immediately. Sachiko was still in shocked that Yumi grabbed her hand and dragged her through the door, it was definitely something new about the girl she's in love with and it took her by surprise.

The small sphere in the middle of the secured room, the central system of the company's AI security monitoring, Yumi stared at it for a long moment as though she's studying the patterns of the sphere. Tiny glowing lines reminded Sachiko of sparkling electrons passing around the brain, not to mention this thing looked just like a brain and that caused Sachiko to let out an involuntary shudder. One can never be too cautious as Sachiko learned, even though the place seemed eerily quiet, she remained alert and ready with her guns trained at the door. Yamada wouldn't be so careless in not having guards down here, especially down here.

"I'm going to override the system and take control of it," Yumi whispered as she reached out for the brain. "What do you mean?" Sachiko asked taking her eyes off the door. "My parents taught me how to control all kind of technological programs regardless of how advance the AIs are," Yumi said with a bright smile on her innocent face as her hand touched the brain. "I will see if I can locate your parents with this or not," she continued as she turned her attention to the brain in front of her. "Trace on," Yumi said closing her eyes to focus on entering the central controlling system to locate Sachiko's parents.

Before her, Yumi right hand, neck and face looked as though there are tiny bus lines illuminating itself, surging from the brain through her fingers and up to her face. In this darkness, it glows even brighter, beautiful sapphire shade like the color of Sachiko's eyes. Static charge were release from the brain, zapping itself up to Yumi's hand and disappeared into her shoulder before repeating its pattern all over again without ever stopping.

_The mother of technologies, the manipulator of all AIs… my angel,_ Sachiko's mind said in a totally dreamy tone, one that Sachiko didn't knew she had. She would like to argue with her mind and ask it how in the dripping hell did it know that when she herself have not a damn clue what's happening. _You silly girl, did you forgot what mother used to read to you when you're young and sick? _The Age of the Angels,_ a single person with the ability to heal and control technologies, she is worshipped by the biogenetic people. The ones we called freaks, because the governments used them to fuse other nonhuman genes into their body causing horrible mutation? Remember those? They had been waging war with us for hella long time now, _Sachiko's mind said bluntly and rudely. _Anyway, that's just my guess but who cares, if they come we kill them. The world is nothing but a stink hole anyway, but that doesn't mean we should let some filthy bastards touch her._ Sachiko let out a low growled in her throat threatening her mind; the woman had started to show her more primal and possessive self whenever Yumi was mentioned in the topic.

"They're three levels beneath us, guarded by bio-beasts." Yumi's voice dragged Sachiko out of her predator mode against her mind. "How are you feeling?" Sachiko asked putting her guns away and taken out her knife. "Do you hate me?" Yumi asked looking up at the woman with unshed tears in her mocha eyes. The right side of her face was still illuminating like a piece of the motherboard had been printed on her delicate face. "Never," Sachiko answered looking at the other one lovingly. Unable to resist those puppy dog eyes, Sachiko leaned down a little bit to give the girl a kiss on the lips, a light and gentle kiss but Yumi returned with passion and desire as she slipped her tongue in to explore Sachiko's mouth like she had done many times before. The shy girl was never shy when it come to kissing Sachiko, it was opposite since Sachiko was the shy one whenever they're getting intimate.

"Let's get going," Sachiko whispered breathlessly into Yumi's ears. Yumi blushingly nodded her head and lead the way to a hidden down that led down deeper prison below. Both the first and second floors were quiet and emptied, as soon as they reached the third floor the air changed completely. The stench of blood and rotten flesh washed their nostrils, making it unbearable for either one of them to breathe. Moving in silent, the sound of dripping water halted their movements as they both turned upward to find the source of the leakage. Yumi would've screamed if Sachiko hadn't been quick enough to put her hand over the girl's mouth, shushing the girl to sooth her fear and removing her goggle.

Stuck on the ceiling, a fresh corpse, maybe a few hours old hung upside-down, nude with a unsightly gash on the throat. Hands taped to the side, mouth taped also, shaved head, and the cut on the throat was what led to the dripping blood that created a pool on the clean marbled floor. Tearing her eyes away from the ceiling, Sachiko noticed something else along the walls. Body after body chained to the walls, stripped and bloodied, some showed bleach white bones in certain area of the body.

"They're all security guards of this company," Yumi said barely audible. "They're used to feed the beasts," Sachiko concluded. "This is just so cruel," Yumi sobbed. "That bastard," Sachiko grated as she hugged the girl in her arms. "I'm fine," Yumi said, sniffled as she pushed herself away from Sachiko just a little bit. "Let's save your parents," the girl with mocha eyes smiled at Sachiko. "Okay," Sachiko nodded her head before picking Yumi up, she doesn't wanted the girl to get her shoes tainted by all these blood (even though some of them have dried up some times ago).

"Ahhhh!!!!" Sachiko shouted as she leaped into the air as soon as the giant flesh eating dog leaped for Yumi. Pulling her legs up into a near fetal position, Sachiko started to whirl while holding her knife out like she's a spinning blade. The dog let out a yelp and fell hard onto the ground, blood started to pool around its great but muscular body. The thing was three times the average man's size with a set of jaws that resembled a saber tooth tiger than a dog, and claws that belonged to the eagles, and what's worse was that it had no skin to cover its muscles though it's not bleeding it looked gross still.

Yumi didn't have time to react to any of what had happened as she was busy focusing on manipulating the control pad to unlock the door to save Sachiko's parents. There were so many layers of security that put her ability to the test, and she's not worried about anything else since she trusted Sachiko with her life and the woman had proven that she got Yumi's back.

With Sachiko's parents taken care of, the couple went back inside the building and Yumi set the central control into self-destruction. Luckily, it was late and no one was around when the place went up in smoke, through the burning heat, they emerged unscathed though a few minor cuts from a pack of unstable carnivore rabbits. Now Yumi have to agree with Sei that cute things aren't that harmless after all, they are fearsome and scary when their genes are mixed with a carnivore DNA.

None of the Roses heard from them since, it seemed that the couple had disappeared. Even Sachiko's parents could find her, Suguru broke the marriage explaining to her family that he preferred to married a man instead of a woman and he had no clue where Sachiko went to. Well, everyone but Sei, Satou Sei knew where the two disappeared to, that she does but said nothing. After all, this game is far from over, not if the hope of humanity depending upon those two's feelings for each other. Oh it's far from being over, not yet…


	15. Chapter 15

_XIV: Revelation_

**Underground, Shinjuku**

"Sachiko, shouldn't we at least let your parents know where we're at?" Yumi asked as they sat on a bench in the backyard. "No, I prefer not to have unwanted visitors," Sachiko explained as she pulled Yumi closer to her. It had been two days since then, the two had settled back into a more quiet routine. Well, not all that quiet when Sachiko tried to cook something that doesn't include wild animals as a dish for dinner, so Yumi took over cooking duty and Sachiko wasn't about to argue.

"Is it really over?" Yumi whispered looking out at the garden a few yards in front of her. "I don't know," Sachiko replied in all honesty. "Why don't we go out tomorrow?" Sachiko asked as an idea hit her. "Really?" Yumi's face brightened as she turned to look at the older woman. "Yes, but not up in Neo Tokyo though," Sachiko said suddenly sound defeated. "As long as I'm with you, doesn't matter where we go." Yumi said blushing beet red. "R-really?" Sachiko stuttered looking over at the other girl while her face looked a little flushed as well. "Mm-hm," Yumi smiled as she nodded her head. The blanket that was wrapped around them to keep them warm had fallen off by now, the two women hadn't noticed as they're lost in each other's eyes.

Sachiko slowly pushed Yumi down on the blanket, as her tongue battled for dominance against that of Yumi's. The artificial sun had set as the glowing of the unreal moon rose above them; the air was cool and breezy. Yumi had already unbuttoned Sachiko's shirt, brushing her fingers against the woman's small waist made her wanted to see it with her own eyes under the night's pale moonlight. Sachiko's kiss is intoxicating her; it overrode her shyness and brought out the bold and hungry side of her. Their kisses slowly turning into hungry kisses, Sachiko started nibbling down to Yumi's exposed neck and sucking on it lightly eliciting a light moaning sound to escape from the girl's slightly swollen lips. Her hands found the shirt, but in a daze Sachiko ripped it apart instead of undoing it like Yumi had done to her shirt.

The louder Yumi moaned, the hungrier Sachiko become, because her senses heightened to a point where she's eager to please the younger girl even though she haven't got the slightest clue on how to make love. Her instincts seemed to be doing rather well by far in making all the right moves, now lying before her is an angel so beautiful and untainted by any means. With nothing on, dazed mocha eyes, and flushed cheeks… make it flushed body, Sachiko noted.

_Wait, wait, waiiiiit! _Sachiko's mind suddenly shouted at her. _Are you seriously going to take her out here? Good grace, do it the proper way first then you can be as daring and wild as you want. You want her to catch a cold?! _Her mind really scolded her but it didn't really turn her hunger off, not at all. Growled, Sachiko picked a surprised Yumi up and headed inside, both naked but neither really cared. Sachiko had agreed with her mind that it probably won't be as comfortable as the bed, and that's where she's taking Yumi to before she will please the girl and satiate her hunger for the girl at the same time.

Their love making lasted for hours, because Yumi got her chance to show Sachiko that she can expertly played with Sachiko's body like a musician playing an instrument while Sachiko sung the hymn of ecstasy. Not to mention that she had left plenty of love bites on Sachiko's body, it proven that the girl was terribly territorial of the woman beside her. The beautiful woman that was completely spent and was already fast asleep, snuggling up against her with her arm draped protectively around the younger one's waist.

The next day, the two roamed around Old Tokyo though there's almost no sign of life there, they still enjoyed each other's company. "Do you think it's possible to build a home up here?" Yumi asked as she rested her head on Sachiko's shoulder as they walked hand-in-hand. "Hmm… I'm thinking about somewhere up in Monbetsu or Abashiri or Nemuro," Sachiko said thoughtfully. "A nice house, near the water so we can take a walk by the beach under the pale moonlight," Sachiko continued. "That's so romantic of you," Yumi giggled as she planted a kiss on Sachiko's cheek. Sachiko is dressing in fade blue jeans, worn stripe shirt, and loose jacket, while Yumi dresses in a creamy white summer dress that made her looked perfectly like an angel.

Suddenly, time seemed to be at a stand still as tanks, droids, and foot soldiers seemed to have poured in from gods known where and surrounded them. Then something else happened, a group of biogenetic humans emerged from the ruins of the buildings around them in an attempt to save them, no to save Yumi. Stood upon a tank, a bald man, overweight and short laughed like a pig snorting.

His laughter turned into gurgling sound as blood gushed out of his mouth, a few seconds later his head came rolling off of his body. As his body fell off the tank, revealing Shimazu Yoshino in a pale yellow military uniform as blood glistened on her katana. A loud whistle echoed in the dusty afternoon air, all troops stood at attention with their gun to their side. Sachiko could easily make out the group of people coming up to her as the soldiers parted to make way for them.

"It is over," Mizuno Yoko said. Following behind her were Sei, and the rest of the Roses, this caused the people around Sachiko and Yumi and relaxed greatly and one of them stepped up to shook Yoko's hand. "We are glad," he said in a muffled tone as his face hidden behind the mask. "Come, let us celebrate this joyous moment," he continued turning away from Yoko.

The only survival building in all of Tokyo is where the feast was held as people of both sides rejoice as they drank and converse with one another. But that's not where Sachiko and Yumi are, they were in a different section of the building. Sachiko's parents were presented along with those the two knew: Sei, Yoko, Yuuki, Touko, Shimako, Noriko, Yoshino, Rei, and yes even Suguru is present.

"Yumi-chan, did you feel a bit light when you woke up this morning?" Sei asked breaking the silence in the room. "Now that you ask, a bit I guess…" Yumi replied thoughtfully feeling all eyes on her. "I'm so proud of you two," Sei said clapping her hands together. "Yumi-san," Shimako spoke softly as she took Yumi's right hand. A smile spread across her lips while everyone else looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer of some sort, everyone but Yumi and Sachiko. With a nod, everyone breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Congratulation Sa-chan," Suguru was the first to spoke to Sachiko. "What for?" Sachiko asked with a confused look on her face. "For impregnated Yumi-chan of course," he laughed genuinely at her. Before Sachiko or Yumi could voice their shock, Shimako had held up her hand to silence them and cleared her throat. "I can explain that," she said smoothly and everyone nodded in unison.

"Most of us here have been in existence for way too long." Shimako started as Yoshino, Rei, Sei, Yoko, and Noriko gave the two women a thumb up. "Our bodies have rotten long ago, and these bodies we're in are created through the combination of genetic-cloning and fusing with technologies. We are humanoids, the fourth generations as we looked just like human saving for a few things in our bodies that aren't human." Shimako paused as she took a sip of her tea. The woman was calm as hell, and Yumi and Sachiko found all of this sounded utterly ludicrous.

"The last war left many of us in a horrible state, biogenetic ruined most of us and divided the world once more. The conflict between humans and bio-mutation escalated with each passing day, but for the last thirty years plus we had agreed on a truce. The reason was that we're going to have two strong people from both sides to come together and formed a treaty, in your case would be a marriage."

"Of course, we knew that there are people on both sides that don't want peace between humans and bio-mutated people. A seed was planted inside of Yumi-chan when she was born; it sealed her mutation until certain requirements are fulfilled. You two were born to bring peace to this dying world, to set forth a new goal for everyone in order to brought life back on Earth. Sachiko, your DNA was the key to Yumi's power as well as her being pregnant," Sei started laughing as she was unable to control her mirth over it. The idea of a woman being impregnate by another woman seemed as illogical as possible, though truly it wasn't impossible at all.

"Sei," Yoko scolded the blond. "Okay, I'm lost…" Yumi spoke up as her face shown a mixture of too many emotions that it becomes unreadable. "The seed was a single nanomachine inserted into your body when you were a baby still, it contain the DNA of Sachiko and could only be unlock by an encryption of codes that's inside of Sachiko's body. And it only worked if you two elope, which trigger it to be released and immediately starting the process of forming a fetus in the womb." Yoko stated in terms that were easy to understand but it still confused the two women that were left in the dark the whole time.

"It was a gambling that we're all willing to take," Noriko added. "Oh and pretty boy here is as old as we are," Sei said jabbing at Suguru. "We felt that we had to go under false pretense of our arranged marriage to keep you out of unwanted attention from unwanted people," Suguru explained. "Yuuki here doesn't have a physical mutation, like you, he can fix things without actually getting his hands dirty." Touko explained her husband ability. They met and fell in love, he hides nothing from her and she didn't find anything about him to be repulsive or anything of the sort.

"This is the peace that people all over the world have been seeking for; we will televise of the news tomorrow. That will put all the hunting and chasing to rest," Sachiko's father finally spoke up in his usual warm voice. "I know it's hard for you two to accept all of this, but please get some rest. You can take all the time in the world after tomorrow to digest all these information," Sachiko's mother chimed in as she ushered her daughter and Yumi out of the room.

And so, the peace between the humans and the biogenetic people were formed, and the war between them ended as everyone cheered on. No one was sure how long this will last, but they all hoped that it will last for a long time. Children running in the streets, playing hide and seek a few with a tail and a pair of fluffy ears on their head. Things had really started to look up for everyone, construction happened in many places and trees were planted. It was the beginning of something new, something wonderful and peaceful. Just like the calm before the storm, but hopefully there will be no storm.

**End~**

_TB A.D. is pretty confusing too, and mature rating is for blood, not orgy._


	16. Chapter 16

_Behold! The Power of Cravings!_

**Bonus Chapter**

At a facility in Kushiro about eighty miles from Nemuro, a loud explosion occurred and racing down the corridor of the place was Sei and Sachiko along with Yoshino. They weren't the one that caused the explosion, but they're actually running for their lives. As they run, the walls on both sides glowed in a familiar color, and strangely enough machines that no one knew were there turned up and launching missiles at the trio.

"Sei-sama, this is all your fault!" Yoshino shouted while running for her life as another missile dropped down a bit too close to her. "Oh come on, I thought you guys were kidding about it." Sei laughed nervously as she narrowly dodged a missile. "If you didn't eat all those takoyaki, we wouldn't be running for our life," Sachiko scowled as a large missile blown up so close to them that sent them flying into the air only to crash into a large oak tree a few feet away.

"Sachiko, what happened to you?" Yumi asked rushing out from the place and pulled Sachiko off of Yoshino and Sei (who are still lying on the ground looking as beat up as humanly possible). "Oh, we just have a little accident," Sachiko said lovingly to her _wife_. "Right guys?" Sachiko asked turning to face the other two with slit eyes that practically glowed red. "Oh yeah," the other two agreed nervously.

"Oh Sachiko, I want some fresh sashimi," Yumi suddenly said wiggling her nose as she rubbed her little bump. She's seven months along now, and so far she had cravings that make it impossible for Sachiko to satisfy (Boston clam chowder, Maine lobster, New York cheesecake, etc., ect.). "Yes, I'll get right on it for you." Sachiko hurried away but Yumi pulled her back to give her a very passionate kiss before letting her go. Who stalked over to Sei and Yoshino, dragging them off while ignoring their crying protest.

"I'm glad you're not pregnant," Noriko murmured standing by the large opening of the metal wall of the place that was created by a midsize laser cannon. "Me too," Shimako nodded as she squeezed Noriko's hand for reassurance that her facility was nearly destroyed by Yumi and her cravings. She regretted a little for being the one that created the unique nanomachine that caused the whole pregnancy, after all she's the only doctor among the Roses.

"We're going to have to deal with this for another two months," Touko said and everyone else let out a sigh as their shoulders slumped forward. Sachiko had a house in Nemuro since then, a small house with a garden and an ocean view. At Shimako's urge, they moved to Kushiro for the doctor to keep a close eye on Yumi's pregnancy development. And every two or three days, they have to rebuild part of the facility because Sei always did or say something that caused Yumi to pulled whatever machines around her and turned into deadly weapons.

Take care~

_Notes: General Doctor in this story is someone who can generally does any kind of surgeries._


End file.
